


Blood and Tensions

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito has had enough of simply watching Kakashi.Day 10 // Vampire
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 17
Kudos: 239





	Blood and Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> YES I WROTE 3K INSTEAD OF 1K BECAUSE MY FRIENDS ARE HORNY BASTARDS

He was sitting on a tree branch, carefully observing the small camp below him. There was just one man sitting by the bonfire, going through his belongings. Had Obito not known better, he’d have called him a fool for spending the night in the forest.

The woods were crawling with inhuman creatures like him. But Kakashi was different from other humans who’d run away screaming at the sight of a vampire. 

Obito noticed the silver shine of a dagger as the other got to sharpening its blade. The ornamental handle shaped like a cross made the vampire scoff under his breath. All of Kakashi’s weapons were most likely blessed, there was no need to flaunt it with stupid symbolism anyway.

The two of them had fought before, a couple of times. Sometimes it was Kakashi who had had to flee wounded, sometimes it was Obito who had narrowly escaped a stake through his heart. Kakashi was a skilled vampire hunter. But Obito was equally dangerous among the nightly creatures. 

He was forced to stop reminiscing and simply admiring Kakashi from afar when a knife was thrown in his direction. He jumped off the tree and grinned widely as he glanced at the blade now stuck in the branch.

“Should’ve known it’s you stalking me again.”

“Aren’t you happy to see your friend?” Obito chuckled at the other’s dry comment.

“A friend would just lie down and let me cut off his wretched head.” Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he got up. He was holding daggers in both hands. As prepared as always.

“Ah, but you should be more thankful. Because of me, no one is bothering you.”

“You are. With those red eyes practically burning holes in my back.” Kakashi took a step forward, his face dark in the shadows cast by the fire. “I’ll gladly gouge them out for you.”

Obito clicked his tongue. “Do we always have to fight? Can’t we just spend one night talking like two good friends?”

“You’re a vampire. I’m a vampire hunter.” Kakashi took another step, tightening his grip on his weapons. “There’s nothing to talk about here.”

Without missing a beat, he charged at Obito, swinging one arm to cut him. The vampire jumped to the side, trying to catch Kakashi’s cloak but only ripping the fabric with his nails. The hunter swiftly spun around to pounce at him, the daggers aimed at Obito’s throat. The vampire growled with dissatisfaction, it was not going how he’d imagined it.

Kakashi was intriguing him. He seemed less careful than other people coming after his neck. But it was but a facade to lure in the monsters. The hunter had defeated many vampires already. Only Obito could match his skill with his own strength and swiftness. 

After dodging another of Kakashi’s attempts at slashing his windpipe open, Obito finally managed to tackle him to the ground, immediately clasping his hands around his wrists. 

“I don’t want you dead, Kakashi,” he purred. His nails dug into his skin, puncturing it until Kakashi winced in pain. “I think you’d make an excellent vampire by my side, actually.”

The hunter spat in his face, struggling to shake Obito off him but the vampire was sitting on top of him firmly. 

“Fuck off! I’d rather you and your bloodsucking friends killed me!”

“You’re very feisty, I’ll admit. This is what I like about you.” Obito was grinning again. “Maybe I’ll find a better way to convince you.”

“Like hell, you will!” Kakashi tugged on his hands but Obito wasn’t letting him go. 

The vampire leaned down, close to the hunter’s face. “You’ll be mine by the dawn.”

He didn’t give him a second to contemplate those words as he dived in to capture Kakashi’s lips in a kiss. The hunter wanted to shout but his voice was muffled by Obito licking his way into his mouth, prodding with his tongue. The vampire noticed Kakashi’s body jolt when his fangs grazed against his lips. He laughed softly.

“So you’re afraid of my bite after all?” He mouthed against Kakashi’s lips. “You know I’m stronger than you.”

The hunter grimaced, not wanting to return the kiss yet. He managed to flip the blade in his left hand and stab Obito with it. The vampire growled in pain but didn’t lift his hand off Kakashi’s wrist yet.

“You’re not making this easy on yourself,” he hissed. The blessed steel burned like living fire. He had to get the blade out of his hand quickly. 

Obito risked it by sitting straight up and releasing his hold on Kakashi’s left hand. He grabbed the dagger’s handle with his teeth and groaned when the remains of holy water stung his lips. As he ripped the weapon out of his hand, the hunter punched him in the jaw. 

The vampire spat out blood and immediately caught Kakashi’s free arm. He glared at him with frustration, he didn’t like to be the one bleeding. With the hunter still holding one more blade, he knew Kakashi could try pulling off another trick. 

“You won’t kill me like that,” he spat out, not wanting his own metallic taste. “You’re just pissing me off.”

“Maybe that’s the point, I’m trying to piss you off enough so you kill me instead of making me into one of you.”

“I’m not here to grant your stupid death wishes.”

Obito pressed his lips against Kakashi’s once more, this time spitting some of his blood into his mouth. If the hunter wanted to do it the hard way, he’d use everything he got. Kakashi yelped in surprise but couldn’t cough up the crimson coloured saliva as the vampire kissed him roughly. 

This time Obito felt the muscles in Kakashi’s wrist twitch to see through the next attack. He flicked his wrist to twist the hunter’s, eliciting a cry of pain from him. Kakashi released his hold on the weapon, dropping the dagger to the ground.

“See? You’re disarmed now. What now, Kakashi?”

“F-fuck you!” The hunter’s gaze burned with hate still. His voice trembled slightly after he was forced to swallow the vampire’s blood. “I-I’ll cu… Cut off your head-!”

Obito smirked with satisfaction hearing the hesitation in the other’s voice. He glanced at his bleeding hand and considered raising the dose. 

“I’d love to see you try in this state,” he murmured. 

To keep Kakashi’s hands pinned to the ground, he replaced his wounded hand with the elbow, using his inhuman strength to prevent the hunter from struggling free. He shoved the hand into Kakashi’s mouth and looked at him with frenzied eyes.

“Go on, hurt me more. Bite into my flesh and drink more blood, stupid hunter.”

Kakashi seemed to slowly realise just how doomed his fate was at that point. Even if he refused to swallow, both his own saliva and the slowly dripping blood would block his throat and he’d start choking. He couldn’t spit anything out either, and his eyes widened in fear at the thought.

“I love that look on your face. You didn’t give me those eyes very often.” Obito spoke in a hushed, deeper tone. He kept watching Kakashi’s expression, the grey eyes fixated on his red ones. They were still filled with hate towards him as his natural enemy. But the panic that fully settled in them was a delicious sight. 

Finally, the vampire spotted the hunter’s Adam’s apple move as he had to gulp down the liquids gathering in his mouth. Obito grinned and waited for his reaction. Kakashi’s entire body trembled as if he’d just swallowed bitter medicine.

“How does it taste? If you find it sweet, I won’t stop you from trying some more…” Feeling the tension in Kakashi’s arms subdue, Obito slowly let them go and caressed the hunter’s face. It would work quickly because hardly any human knew the properties of a vampire’s blood.

Kakashi’s face slowly heated up, a pretty pink blush creeping upon his cheeks. He took deeper and more laboured breaths through his nose as he narrowed his eyes. He tried mumbling a question but the hand in his mouth was still an obstacle. Obito wondered if the other had enough and took his hand out.

“What… what the fuck did you do?!” Kakashi growled with as much hate as he could muster but all he did was twitch his fingers and lift his arms barely by an inch. 

The vampire’s sick, wide smile wasn’t shrinking. The blood wasn’t paralysing the hunter like he probably thought.

“I’m helping you calm down because you have so much tension pent up in you…” There was no need to hide the amusement in his voice. “Isn’t it nice to feel your muscles relax?”

“N-no, you fucker… Let me… go…” Even his voice was betraying Kakashi as he couldn’t put more emotion into it. His breaths were heavy and laced with some sort of anticipation. Obito got off the hunter and helped him understand what was happening to his body by dragging his hand over Kakashi’s chest and stomach and stopping by pressing down on his crotch. 

Kakashi jolted and yelped out and immediately shot the vampire a half-confused, half-angry look.

“You can’t tell me you don’t enjoy this,” Obito hummed. “It’s such a nice way to relax, after all… And I think we both could use it.”

“Do you… really think… that I’ll fuck… with a vampire?”

“I don’t  _ think _ so, I  _ know _ so, Kakashi. We know each other so well after so many encounters… You definitely imagined me pleasuring you at least once.”

As Obito said so he fondled the hunter’s crotch a bit more through his pants. Kakashi muffled a moan by biting on his bottom lip but the way his expression changed, the vampire knew he was finding pure pleasure in it.

“I’d… I’d never…” Kakashi still chose to be defiant even when his hands curled into fists and his legs jerked at the building up arousal. 

“Really?” Obito’s eyes darkened as he hovered over Kakashi’s face. He licked the top row of his teeth, bringing the hunter’s attention to his fangs. “You think I haven’t watched as you hid in your tent and moaned my name while you touched yourself?”

The colour of Kakashi’s cheeks deepened, now shame mixing in with the arousal. He stuttered with an answer, unable to come up with an explanation. 

“We’ve been dancing around it for too long,” Obito said. “There’s no need to postpone it any further, don’t you agree?”

The hunter gritted his teeth and turned his head to the side. After being caught red-handed he couldn’t deny it any longer. He took one deep breath and closed his eyes.

“T-then do it… Fuck me you bloodsucker.”

The vampire barked out a laugh as he unbuckled Kakashi’s pants. It was amusing and exactly what both of them had been waiting for, it seemed. He licked the palm of his hand before wrapping his fingers around Kakashi’s cock. 

“That’s the only thing I had in mind as I tracked you down tonight.”

Just a few tugs on the dick were enough to turn the hunter into a moaning mess. The vampire’s blood that now settled in his body was heightening his sensitivity, arousal and making his mind fuzzy. In just a few minutes Kakashi was going to become pliable in Obito’s hands.

“Oh… oh fuck.” Kakashi’s hips jerked as the vampire gave the base of his cock a squeeze and sped up the pace of his hand. “Obito…”

For the first time that night, he finally said the vampire’s name and Obito felt a sense of pride. He wanted Kakashi to say it more often, to moan it under him like a prayer. He kissed him again, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine by gently nibbling on his lips. The thrill of almost getting bitten was exciting him now.

Digging through the pockets of his cloak, Obito found the bottle of lubricant. He generously poured it on his fingers and over Kakashi’s cock and asshole. The hunter shivered at the cool liquid on his skin and hissed quietly.

“Have you ever fingered yourself, Kakashi?” The vampire teased his hole for a bit before pushing one finger in. “It was so hard to see what exactly you were doing all alone...”

Kakashi wanted to groan in either frustration or embarrassment but he only ended up gasping at the intrusion, his back slightly arching off the ground. Obito liked the sound of that and he continued lazily jerking Kakashi off.

“No need to hide anything from me. I watch your every step every time you enter the forest… I know everything you do, every word you say…”

Kakashi whimpered when Obito pushed the second finger in, now stretching the hunter with two digits. 

“N-no, I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t step so low,” Kakashi breathed. “All I’d do thinking of a monster like you... was just jerking off.”

Obito chuckled and pushed his fingers deeper, crooking them in search of Kakashi’s sweet spot. 

“Which means you left your virgin hole for me. I appreciate that.”

The vampire wanted more, deeper kisses. He pushed his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth, moving his lips against the hunter’s hungrily. His primal instincts screamed at him to bite down on the soft flesh and draw blood. But he had to hold back, if he fed on Kakashi now, the human might become slightly unresponsive before they got to the main part of the night.

Obito found Kakashi’s prostate and smiled against the other’s lips when Kakashi whined into the kiss and Obito swallowed down his moans. He teased the spot for a while with his fingers, while barely moving his other hand on Kakashi’s cock. The hunter’s hard member throbbed under his touch and as Obito swept his thumb over the tip, he felt the precum dripping from it.

“Ngh-! Fuck, fuck me already...!” Kakashi managed to get enough control in his arms to cling onto Obito’s cloak. “Your fucking blood… Don’t make me so horny…”

“Oh, so you figured it out? I just thought you’d look cute while needy.” Obito broke the kiss and looked into Kakashi’s glossy, frustrated eyes. The string of saliva connecting their lips broke when Kakashi swallowed thickly to keep panting in arousal.

“Just… give it to me… Aaagh--!” Kakashi shut his eyes close as the vampire’s fingers dug into his prostate again. “Put your damn cock in me-!”

“So impatient,” Obito clicked his tongue. Though he knew he couldn’t ignore his semi-hard member anymore. Kakashi’s pleas and the sight of the hunter begging for it under him were irresistible. He couldn’t wait anymore either. 

He had to swiftly discard his pants and positioned himself between Kakashi’s legs. After having prepared the other with so much lube he could easily push his cock in, stretching Kakashi’s hole more than his fingers alone. 

Kakashi mewled as he was penetrated and his grip on Obito’s clothes became tighter. Despite being sedated with the vampire’s blood, he still clenched down on Obito’s dick. The vampire groaned at the feeling as more and more of his shaft entered Kakashi.

“Oh fuck, I didn’t think you’d feel  _ this _ tight.” He had to grip Kakashi’s ass to position them better. “So I really get to take your virginity, vampire hunter?”

“S-shut it…” Kakashi huffed, trying his best to relax his muscles. Tears were gathering in his eyes. “Show what you are good for… And just fuck me… You damn vampire…”

Obito gladly followed the request and slowly dragged his cock out before slamming his hips forward. Kakashi nearly shouted out the moan at how sudden it was. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard my name will be the only thing on your lips,” Obito growled. “If you want me to be the one to fuck you, then you’re mine and mine alone.”

His eyes flashed dangerously as he was shoving his dick in and out of Kakashi’s hole at a slow but hard pace. The hunter couldn’t just hold onto him anymore, the hands not being enough to anchor him. Kakashi lifted his legs with the help of Obito’s hands and crossed them behind the vampire’s back.

“Yes, fuck… Fuck! O-Obito!” He whined and his entire body shook from each thrust. “Yes, just… Just like that!”

Obito managed to aim his cock well enough to keep hitting Kakashi’s sweet spot to elicit the loudest and neediest moans out of him. Neither of them cared anymore about being sworn enemies. None of the other vampires would dare to come close, anyway. Obito was too respected in the forest. And Kakashi was the only vampire hunter brave enough to spend the entire nights there, so they could be sure no other human would be foolish enough to interrupt them.

“You love it, don’t you? Oh, I couldn’t wait to do it, I just knew you’d feel so good, so perfect.” Obito grazed the column of Kakashi’s neck with his lips, licking it. “You’re just so pretty… I want to mark you as mine so badly.”

Kakashi was too busy with his moans and mewls to comprehend what the vampire was implicating. He even tilted his head, exposing his neck better for Obito to see. 

“M-more… Obito... “ He whined. “Please…”

The vampire complied and went back to touching Kakashi’s cock as he fucked him. He listened to how the hunter’s moans were getting shorter, louder and more high-pitched. Obito wanted Kakashi to orgasm with him, so he made sure to not jerk him off too fast. 

He was thrusting into Kakashi harder and faster, groaning with pleasure more and more. He felt the other shiver as his hot breaths hit his exposed neck. Once he was getting close, he knew he couldn’t resist the urge anymore.

He dug his fangs into the flesh, drawing the sweet, delicious blood. Kakashi screamed as he felt the teeth sink into him, the cock nail him on the prostate and the hand squeeze his dick just right. 

“Fuck, a...Aaah! O-Obito! Obito!” He cried out the vampire’s name just like the other wanted him to. 

The taste of Kakashi’s blood and the way he clenched down on his cock during the orgasm finally sent him over the edge as well and he spilt all of his seed inside of Kakashi. His possessive howl was muffled as he just dug deeper with his teeth, both the scent and the taste driving him crazy.

Being able to drink Kakashi’s blood after longing for it for so long felt heavenly. His vampiric senses took over completely for a while as he revelled in the taste, his vision going red.

“O-Obito, no- Nngh!” The hunter couldn’t get away but he wasn’t releasing his hold on Obito either, the bliss left after the orgasm clouding his mind. “D-don’t…”

When Obito relaxed his jaw finally and leaned back to admire his work, he was breathing loudly. He wanted more of Kakashi, in every sense. To fuck him longer, harder, to cum in him again, to make him cum more, to kiss him and both drink his blood and make him drink his own… 

“You… You’re making me go insane,” he growled, staring into his eyes. “Damn you, Hatake Kakashi.”

Not even waiting for any answer, permission or a plea, he kissed Kakashi again. The night was still young, and only the Moon would know the things they’d do.

But Kakashi was Obito’s now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired please enjoy
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
